The invention relates to a hair trimming guide. More particularly, the invention relates to a trimming guide that allows for easy and accurate trimming of the forwardly growing hair on a person's head known generally as the “bangs”.
Cutting hair is more like an art than a science. For this reason, countless techniques have been developed by hairdressers for cutting hair in an even and stylish pattern. Every hairdresser chooses their favorites from among these techniques, and employs it in everyday practice.
One common technique is to grasp a group of hair between two fingers, and then cut parallel to the longitudinal surfaces of the fingers. This technique allows hair to be cut at a consistent length. Since conventional haircutting scissors are extremely sharp, this can be a dangerous practice.
At times, however, it is desirable to have such a group of hair cut at varying lengths. To do this, the scissors are angled inward toward the fingers to execute “point cutting”. The danger of cutting toward the fingers is especially acute when point cutting. Accordingly, many hairdressers cut in such a manner without the benefit of the “reference line” created by the fingers. With practice, such cutting can be relatively consistent. Rarely, however, is the cut completely even.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,565 to Ensign; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,000 to Gerber; U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,123 to Grassi; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,920 to Jensen disclose various devices that clamp or hold the hair for various hairstyling operations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,119 to Silva discloses a haircutting guide-comb that is available in various embodiments to suit various haircutting needs. Silva, however, fails to disclose a cutting guide that is configured to address multiple haircutting needs with a single cutting guide.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.